random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Season 12: Werewolf Steve's Horrormania!
The Bunker gang go to Werewolf Steve's Horrormania, which is a Horror-movie themed family fun center complete with a pizzeria, an arcade, go-karts, batting cages, mini-golf, similar novelties, and an animatronic eurobeat singing Frankenstein. All built in a old aircraft hanger. Transcript Intro (behind curtains) Gaepora: (turns on radio) Okay ready to sing our song? ACF? ACF: Yeah! Gaepora: Faves? Faves3000: Kthanks. Gaepora: Everyone else? Everyone: Yeah! Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. We now present the start of..... THE BUNKER! (the lights turn on, revealing the stage with a claw (ala the U2 360° Tour) and a spectra chrome version of Comp's Bunker logo, the curtains raise, lasers go off, and indoor fireworks go off, revealing the Bunker gang) Greatness The NightWing: (singing) The villains, they're really bad, they make us really, really mad... ACF: (singing) But we have found a special place Mimitchi33: (singing) It's got a silver pot and golden vase. Yakko: (singing) We are brave and we won't cry, and will never ever, ever die. Master ventus: (singing) We're staying here until cause it's cool... The Bunker is ready, let's go shut the door. (another blast of indoor fireworks go off) Everyone: (singing) And don't forget we have a name, and we've been on for 12 seasons! 4th wall: (cracks) Ugh....... Geapora: La La La La La La La La (humming) Everyone: (singing) We're called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. Everyone: We're called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together battle to the end.. (music changes to a euro disco/Italio disco tune ala Woodpeckers from Space by Video Kids) Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the rookies! (Mimitchi33, SunsetShimmerFan, Greatness The NightWing, and Shiny9875 run around on the stage) Greatness: Go! Go! Go! We're gonna take over the show! Mimitchi33: Go! Go! Go! Become obese and go to the bathroom all day! Everyone: Mimitchi! Mimitchi33: Sorry.... Shiny: Go! Go! Go! Send the shiny Pokemon all around the land! SunsetShimmerFan: Go! Go! Go! And go to the holding cell! (music suddenly changes to a more softer and sadder tune) The rookies: (singing) Those Utah Plains out there, they provide us with comfort and more, but we need more to this, get ready for the break! 4th Wall: (cracks) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- (epic piano, violin, and oboe instrumental) (back to normal music) (Everyone sings again) Everyone: (singing) We're called the Bunker, us together friends until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. Everyone: (singing) We're called the Bunker, us together together friends until the end, the Bunker, oh yeah, the Bunker friends until the end. We'll go mad in the plains.... CompliensCreator00: (Singing) And remember also... that I stole the big ben! 4th Wall: (breaks) I quit.... Everyone: We're called the Bunker, we're the best fighting to the test, were gonna do our best with... The Bunker. (Logo comes up) Bingbang32: Hey wait for me! (Fade to start of episode) The episode (The Bunker gang are watching TV) Werewolf John: (on TV) HEY EVERYBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODY! I'm Werewolf John, and come on down to Werewolf John's Horrormania! Pizza, skee balls, games, and my animatronic eurobeat singing band "The Horror Movie Eurobeat Singing Band!" with me, Werewolf John, on the synthesizer, Frankenstein himself as the singer, and Dracula and The Mummy on the other two instruments! (cut to a directions map, with Werewolf John's located on the side of a airport runway with a rusted out monster truck on the runway grass) Guy with Transylvanian accent: Take a left straight onto the airport runway at Fred Phelps Road, but watch out for incoming (or oncoming) planes. We're located in the old aircraft hanger built to produce transport zeppelins until the company that built the transport zeppelins went bankrupt in 1992! Take a lift on the runway near the rusted-out monster truck. (ACF turns off TV) ACF: Let's go! (everybody gets in the car and drives until.......) Car: Everyone: Well at least we're here. (everyone goes inside) ACF: (watching band) It's a good thing they perform eurobeat songs heard in horror movies. Bingbang32: I'll call the tow-truck company because of our "little accident". Greatness The NightWing: (drinking her coke bottle) I'll have to wait for the next show. Moon snail: (ordering) I'll have a family size pizza with extra cheese and corn beef hash on it, many cups of Surge, Orcatone Sunscreen, and Bacon Soda. REST TBA! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes